


The Second Time

by RileyRiot



Series: Jay Is Such A Naughty Girl [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Improvised Sex Toys, Jason Todd is Robin, Masturbation, Naughty, Rough Sex, Sex, Temptation, always a girl jay, always a girl! Jason Todd, girl Jason, teenage jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRiot/pseuds/RileyRiot
Summary: The second time Dick caught Jay being naughty she was in his bed.





	

The second time Dick caught her she was in his bed wearing nothing but his t-shirt, sliding one of his escrima sticks between swollen pussy lips. His cock was stretching his suit to its limits in a matter of seconds.

“Hey, Dickie, I was wondering if you’d come home this weekend.”

Dick watched, transfixed as she slid the shaft up and down her wet folds as she moaned his name. He thought about the last time he’d caught her pleasuring herself and how at teasing him to his breaking point he’d ripped her panties from her body and shoved his fingers insider of her over and over again until she shattered around him. After sucking every last drop of her orgasm from his fingers he’d gone to his room and jerked off into her cute little yellow panties. Dick’s memories and the sight before him had him wanting to replace his baton with something else.

“Jay, what are you doing in here?” Dick tried to sound casual, as he closed _and_ locked his bedroom door.

“Isn’t obvious?” She said with a smirk, as she continued to run the escrima up and down her slit.

The _what_ was very obvious; Dick just didn’t understand the why. Why was she in his bed practically naked getting off with his gear? Did she want him to catch her…again? Did she want him to finger her again? As shameful as it was he wanted the answer to both those questions to be “yes.” A moan brought his attention back to the beautiful creature laid out on his bed.

“I’ve missed you, Dickie.” Jay’s breath caught on his name as she pressed the hilt the baton to her clit.

“I’ve missed you too, Jaybird,” Dick admitted honestly, “but you shouldn’t be in here…like that…doing…that.” For some reason Dick couldn’t say the words.

“I couldn’t help it. Ever since the last time you came home all I can think about his how amazing your fingers felt inside me, so every night I come in here and fuck myself in your bed.”

A growl rolled up Dick’s throat as he took in her words.

“But, it’s not enough. I want the real thing, Dickie.”

Jay slowly got up from the bed, abandoning the slick escrima stick as she made her way over to where Dick was still standing by the door. Her hair was a crinkly mess and her smile was seduction only thinly masked by innocence. Dick felt more like he was being approached by a deadly predator than by a teenage girl.

Once Jay was standing directly in front of him she peeled off his t-shirt and exposed her full body of perfection to Dick’s thirsty eyes and he drank every inch in like a dehydrated man who’d found a spring.

“I want the real thing, Dickie,” Jay repeated as she reached out and ran her palm over the now painful bulge at the front of Dick’s suit.

“No.” Dick shoved her hand away, feeling anger he hadn’t expected.

Jay looked hurt for a moment before something almost evil flashed in her eyes.

 “Well, I guess I can go see if Bruce is home,” She said with a shrug before bending down to pick up his discarded shirt off the floor.

Dick’s hands involuntarily tightened into fists. He knew she was baiting him, just like before, but panic seized him as he thought about her going to Bruce’s room and letting him touch her and possibly do even more just to spite him. Dick also knew Jay was a brat and was certainly not above doing something like that. That’s why before she could put the shirt back in Dick was dragging her back to his bed. She yelped excitedly once she assumed she’d gotten her way, but Dick had other plans for the brat as she shoved her face down on to the bed.

“Ass up, little bird,” Dick demanded and Jay eagerly obliged.

Instead of sticking his finger inside of her like he was sure she wanted Dick let his palm crack down on her perfect ass. That time Jay yelped in surprise.

“Dickie, what are you −”

Jay’s question was cut off by another slap to the ass.

“You’re a very naughty girl, Jay and I have to punish you.” Dick said before laying down another blow.

“No, I’m a good girl, Dickie.” That time Jay moaned, as she pushed her as back into the next smack.

“No, you’re not. Good girls don’t fuck themselves in other people’s bed.”

Smack.

“Good girls, don’t try to seduce older men.”

Smack.

Jay responded to every smack with a moan or a cry of pleasure.

Dick knew she’d like being spanked and that’s what he wanted. Dick spanked Jay until her ass was as red as a tomato and juices from her pussy were running down her thighs.

“Good girls, definitely don’t get turned on from being spanked.” Dick leaned in and whispered into her ear as he slipped two fingers into her dripping hole.

“I am. I swear. I’m a good girl, Dickie.”

Dick caught sight of the discarded escrima stick on the other side and came up with a great idea. He slowly stood back up and removed his fingers from a now unhappy Jay. Dick ignored her little whines as he stripped out of his suit and finally freed his aching erection. Jay’s mouth practically hit the floor when she saw him naked behind her. Dick couldn’t help feeling pride upon seeing her reaction.

“You’re such a naughty little girl, Jay.” Dick said as he lazily began running the head of his cock up and down the length of Jay’s eager opening.

“No,” she moaned.

“Yes you are and I’m going to prove it.”

Dick reached over and grabbed the escrima and replace his cock at Jay’s entrance with it and gently began to press it inside of her, instinctively Jay pushed back −like Dick figured she would. He took his time fucking her with the baton, letting her coat it with her juices as she called out his name and obscenities he hoped no one at home would hear.

As Dick used one hand to spread Jay open with his choice weapon for combat he stroked himself with the other, using his precum to coat his shaft.

“Dickie, I’m going to come. Don’t stop. Please…don’t…Please,” Jay begged as she reached between her leg as began rubbing her pussy.

That’s when Dick knew he had her. He carefully pulled the baton from Jay just as he was sure she was about tom come. She growled in frustration and Dick smiled.

“Say, you’re a naughty girl,” Dick told her as he went back to teasing her with the head of his cock. “Say you’re a naughty girl and I’ll make you come.”

“But −”

Dick pushed the tip of his cock into Jay and cut off her argument.

“Naughty girls get to come, so just say, little bird.” Dick pushed in another inch or so of his cock.

“Fuck,” Jay cried out. “I’m a naughty girl, Dickie. Fuck me. Make me come. I need it so bad.”

With that Dick slammed the rest of his cock into her and began to fuck her wildly. Cries and groans of pleasure poured from both their throats as Dick drilled into his sweet little Robin. Even Dick’s wildest fantasies couldn’t have prepared him for how wet and tight she was. Dick had never felt anything like Jay’s pussy before and now that he had he knew nothing else would compare.

“Oh, God. I− I−” That was all Jay could get out before her walls clamped down on Dick as she shook with her orgasm.

Dick didn’t let up, instead he drove into her harder. He fucked her until her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the bed, then kept going. He wanted this for far too long and after all her teasing and manipulating he was going to fuck her until neither of them could stand.

“Dickie, please…please come. I can’t” Jay sounded like she was almost ready to cry as another orgasm rocked her body.

Dick was able to push her to a third before coating her womb with his cum. Even with his cock spent Dick didn’t let Jay rest. He flipped over and climbed in bed with her and shoved his tongue into her mouth and his finger back inside her used hole, using them to push him cum even deeper inside her as she kissed him desperately while she came again.

It was almost morning by the time Dick had thoroughly exhausted the both of them.

“What are you?” Dick asked as he pulled Jay into his arms and under the covers.

“Your naughty girl,” she said sleepily as she snuggled into his side.


End file.
